


Silence.

by DepressedNoodle



Series: My Baker Street Boys. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, i hate my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedNoodle/pseuds/DepressedNoodle
Summary: It's been two years since Sherlock committed suicide. John can't think. When Sherlock returns, a night of breakdowns and confessions happen.





	Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be a second part and it will be more about a drug overdose or more of a suicidal/depressing happy ending Mystrade fic.  
>  ~ Kisses  
>  ;33

Two years. It's been two years since Moriarty died. **Two years since Sherlock jumped off of St. Bartholomew Hospital**. It broke John. But he wouldn't show it. 

_I don't love Sherlock. I don't love Sherlock. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SHERLOCK HOLMES._ John would think every day. He was reminiscing all the good times he had with Sherlock. The time they first met, the time John saved Sherlock, even the time where they kissed on one of the cases. Which led John to this position.

_" Sherlock, I need you to kiss me." John said calmly._

_" John we've got to go to Germany for a case, there is no time for a kiss." Sherlock said a bit panicky._

_" Sherlock it's for the case. We are needed undercover as a homosexual couple." he explained._

_" OH. Well why do I need to kiss you now?" Sherlock asked._

_" Because I've never kissed a man before and it's practice." John explained while watching Sherlock go from pale to cherry red._

_Sherlock nodded and gulped. John stepped closer and tried to reach Sherlock. Sherlock bent down and their lips connected._

John paced around the room. He looked up and saw Mrs. Hudson, bringing him tea. She silently put the tea down and turned to the door. She hadn't spoken to John, not since Sherlock fell.

 " Mrs. Hudson, can I tell you something?" John asked. She looked up.

" Of course Dr." She responded.

" I think that I am in love with Sherlock." He said. Mrs. Hudson smiled, and shook her head.

" I've been waiting too long to hear that, but I'm afraid it's too late." She said sadly. Then she turned to the door. " Mycroft stopped by while you were gone. Told me to say that he left something in Sherlock's bedroom for you. Have a good night John." Then she was out the door.

John sighed and questioned why Mycroft left something for him in Sherlock's room. He shrugged and walked to the room. The door was closed. John held his breath and walked in. 

A tall, thin, man with curly hair looked at John. John knew exactly who he was.

" Sherlock." He said. Sherlock nodded, then looked away. John was furious. 

" After two years you decide to show up, and not tell me that you were alive this entire time?!" He shouted.

" I'm sorry," Sherlock started.

" I'm sorry isn't enough Sherlock, I can't believe it, I just confessed to Mrs. Hudson that I love you!" He finished quickly. Sherlock stood there, contemplating.

" You... love me?" He said softly. John sighed.

" Yes, ever since our case in Germany." He confessed. John looked into Sherlock's blue eyes. Sherlock let a tear slip.

" I'm sorry, for everything I did. I... I coudn't risk you getting hurt, and me living with your death on my hands. I love you too." Sherlock explained.

John grabbed Sherlock's shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. When they pulled apart, John chuckled.

" I missed you Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock laughed.

" I missed you John Watson."

Then they slept in each others arms, and the flat fell silent.


End file.
